This invention relates to construction tools and more particularly to a hand operated jack for lifting, lowering, positioning and holding items such as wallboard for installation by a single installer.
Various types of wallboard jacking devices are known for lifting and holding wallboard during the installation process. Although such devices have served the purpose, they have not proved entirely satisfactory because they require the installer to press downwardly on a lever to lift and hold the wallboard into position. Use of the installer""s body weight to lift the wallboard results in fatigue of the installer over time when a plurality of wallboard panels are being installed. Also, more than one installer is required when using some prior art jack devices because one worker is required to hold the wallboard in position while maintaining his weight on the lifting lever while a second worker installs appropriate fastening devices to the wallboard.
When using such prior art jack devices it is also difficult to make fine tuned or small adjustments to the position of the wallboard as it is being installed. This is because it is difficult for the installer to manipulate the foot lever of the prior art devices in such a way that the wallboard can be raised or lowered in small increments to properly position the wallboard prior to installation.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a wallboard jack for lifting, lowering, positioning and holding wallboard panels during installation.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which can enable wallboard to be installed by a single installer.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus which reduces installer fatigue during the installation process by enabling the installer to lift or lower the wallboard by turning a hand knob instead of using the installer""s weight on a lever to lift, lower and hold the wallboard in position.
Still another object is to provide such an apparatus which enables fine tuned or small adjustments of the wallboard""s position by merely turning the knob to raise or lower the wall-board.
A further object is to provide such an apparatus which screws a foot member down against the floor to cause a lifting of the wallboard instead of requiring the installer to use his body weight to lift the wallboard.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides a wallboard jack and holding apparatus which comprises: a first housing having a first plurality of sidewalls or supports and a top wall member connected to predetermined ones of the sidewalls or supports, the top wall member defining a first threaded opening therein; a rod extending through the first opening and defining an exterior, threaded surface threadably engaging the first opening and further defining first and second ends; a foot member connected to the first end of the rod; a handle connected to the second end of the rod; and a flange member connected to a first one of the sidewalls or supports.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory but are not restrictive of the invention.